User talk:Lordranged7/Archive 1
Energy X (talk) 20:21, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi Nice to see another devotee, I was wondering if you could create a page on Kyle from the Wallace Cup, under the name, Kyle (Sinnoh), since there is already an article by the name of Kyle too. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:24, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Response Is it fan fic manga? If not, it could be put in here. If you have the time and will, you can even write the plot, if you want to. If you don't intend to write the plot, the images will have to, then. Energy ''X'' 20:39, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Good. Well, if you are planning on writing plots, then the images should be cut to present only the most important parts. Energy ''X'' 21:32, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Templates I think you should, yes. I'll check if there is anything required to add. Like those categories; I added characters to end of them. Energy ''X'' 11:36, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Manga Hey, how's the manga coming up? Thought you'd insert a manga plot or two... Energy ''X'' 22:08, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, good. Continue on then. Once you finish that, I might have some other work for you on the manga. Will give you the materials, but only if you finish this work. Energy ''X'' 10:53, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Manga Ah, that was a good article. I made some tweaks to it, the template should be fixed. Still, I am not certain that the Debuts section should be added, mostly due to it being a special manga (unlike the Pokémon Adventures). Energy ''X'' 17:41, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Comment For your contributions lately, maybe you can give a comment on the battle on the main page? It is Floette vs. Skrelp. You can put your comment here. Energy ''X'' 21:22, July 26, 2014 (UTC) New Megas Before you go assuming I'm making things up for kicks, if I happen to not post a source (as I said, I did with the templates I created), check around the usual news sites. If I'm making stuff up, go ahead and revert. But I have no reason to do so. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 05:59, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rang How would you feel if I asked someone to put a request in for you to join PokePower? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:59, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:04, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:01, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Articles Jun shouldn't be a redirect, as he appeared in the manga you speak of. As for the bonus chapters, not certain what you mean, so please explain it in detail. Energy ''X'' 19:51, October 20, 2014 (UTC) I see, I read a bit from synopsis. I guess they can be counted as flashbacks. In any way, continue with the original code. Energy ''X'' 20:03, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Naturally. Where do you think I got the images from Adventures manga from? There are tons of sites (Manga Fox, Manga Reader, Ten Manga, Nine Manga, Manga Eden and Manga Yes are the ones I use). Just make sure to put the source (the link), the licensing (Fair Use) and categorise it (like Category:DP Adventures images). In a word, this. Energy ''X'' 20:12, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Well, two things: first, not certain if it is wise to have the leading image as the chapter's cover. There are nicer, better images that can be cut off (that is, if you have image editng programs). Also, you should upload many more images (per chapter) via and list this URL as source. That's how I do, actually. Energy ''X'' 21:13, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Manga You're gonna start doing manga now?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:37, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 20:31, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Manga Honestly, I do not know. First, do these characters appear in one or two chapters, or do they appear continuously through the manga? Energy ''X'' 20:54, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I guess you can make new articles, though they should be named like "Roark (DPA)", to give it some distinction with the original Adventures manga. Energy ''X'' 21:31, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that is how we do it. Though best to have a Manga section above it, since the original Adventures section will have to be written later, too. Energy ''X'' 21:37, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Ability Bah, no need for this. It is either one ability or none at all. Energy ''X'' 13:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lord Are you currently doing different things here? Just wondering. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:29, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Ah, got ya. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:39, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Where do you get your anime pics from? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:03, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh, that's how. Okay just wondered. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:08, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Images Next time, please categorise the images from movies, via Category:MS017 images. Energy ''X'' 17:48, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Good Job On uploading those images of the Mega and Primal Pokemon. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:16, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :It's nice to hear that there are other dedicated users. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:20, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Nice to see your doing good edits, you should apply for PokePower. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:21, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay and keep up the good work. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:27, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Your welcome. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:29, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Please Don't remove the section for the Japanese name, it's needed. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:36, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :I should of said that the section doesn't need removing. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:45, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Tabbing When it comes to tabbing, do it how I've done it because that's how it's supposed to be. This is just a heads up in future. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:28, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I don't think it does and ask X on which version is the right one. He'll tell you. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:32, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for finishing the Mega Stone article. What do you plan on doing next? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:07, November 21, 2014 (UTC) You could add the Legendary Pokemon to pages, i.e. Deoxys to Sky Pillar tabbed with Rayquaza of ORAS. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:37, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I know what you could do. The Team Aqua and Magma's Pokemon teams. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:50, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay and remember, do the tabbing how I've done it because it's like that on other pages. It's better to have uniformity. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 23:06, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Speak to you later. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 23:12, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Things Well, the DPA manga can wait, ORAS is more of a priority right now to finish. Energy ''X'' 22:34, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Well Lord There is Marriland's Forum's where they have teams of Pokemon, they are leaks but, they don't include the moves, abilities and items the Pokemon hold though. Sometimes comments on Pokejungle can reveal things on the games. That's all I know. Pokebeach haven't revealed anything on the games at all since the release. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:02, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:04, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Keep up the good work by the way. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:13, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Could you Upload the Mr. Mime model too as"Mr. Mime XY" please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:19, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay, the reason why I'd like you to upload it is because there's a gap on Valerie where it should be. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:23, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Actually, it doesn't matter since I've found one. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:23, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't matter, I'll list the old one for deletion. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:35, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Could you Do team Aqua and Team Magma's teams please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:41, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:52, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I forgot, I've got the link to the leaked trainer teams. They seem to be right so far, so I would trust it. Here you go, http://pastebin.com/dXJ5fyEm (No pictures, just writing). Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:57, November 22, 2014 (UTC) By the way, you don't have to do Zinnia since I've already done her. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:00, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:56, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Oops! Sorry! I'll undo them right away. I didn't notice! [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'What an amazing mess he is']] Talk Blog 11:22, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Teams Well, I'd prefer if those pages are merged with the base ones, May (game) and Brendan (game). Could you merge them (paste the content)? Energy ''X'' 18:50, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, correct. Energy ''X'' 19:32, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, go on. Once finished with the page, just tag the former one for deletion. Energy ''X'' 19:34, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Hm, I guess there are too many same templates. You may try using a second tabber tag ( above the first and under the last template), replacing headlines with | . Energy ''X'' 20:53, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :I disagree to ridding these pages. These pages are made so they don't clog the characters pages and make them less short. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:34, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Could you do Wally's teams in R/S/E please because we don't have it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:26, November 27, 2014 (UTC) That's good to here. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:29, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:57, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh yes, could you list all the places the following Pokémon are from this link, http://www.serebii.net/omegarubyalphasapphire/soar.shtml. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:34, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, all right. Just put the template on the teams page. Energy X Hey Lordie Can you create the teams for Calem and Serena. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:57, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Try looking on other site that are around on the internet. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:54, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Work Well, that could've been done by the bot, see that for Avig to set the bot. What you could to is insert the episode names for DP episodes. Energy ''X'' 19:58, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay, this is how it is done. The first season do not have the templates, so best to start there and replace them. The English and Japanese names are on the articles, while translation of Japanese is on the episode season articles (like Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl). Energy ''X'' 20:06, November 30, 2014 (UTC) One more thing, this also needs to be inserted as well. Energy ''X'' 20:11, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Names Shoot. Didn't think you'd do this. It should be corrected to this instead. Energy ''X'' 16:16, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey L I encourage you to finish DPA since no more volumes are being made. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:24, December 4, 2014 (UTC) To me, I would try and do it when you have free time. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:43, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Anything specific? Well, I don't know. Perhaps after you finished some portion of the tasks, perhaps starting focusing on editing the ? Energy ''X'' 19:46, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Small thing, can you add the missing parts of Shauna's second battle please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:23, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Could you read the previous message I sent you on Shauna. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 08:51, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Sorry about that. I forgot you sent me a message. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:57, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey L When it comes to On hand, can you do it as ;On hand. That whats in the Layout Guide. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:36, December 7, 2014 (UTC) I know that... But I've been reformatting pages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:41, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I agree with X now. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:48, December 7, 2014 (UTC) WAIT, do the pages like how Wally's is. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:07, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Actually, use the Layout Guide as a guide. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:32, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Lordie I've found a site and they have links to different Pokemon manga's that you could set up. Here, http://www.pokemon-trainer.com/?q=node/250. Sorry if I've upset you over the last few day's. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:09, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Happy that I didn't upset you. I've created a navigation template for DPA for you, so far, it's on the chapters you've created. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:40, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome. Use this . Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:44, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay and you'll have to add chapters to it too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:06, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay, speak to you later. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:10, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Good job on your edits. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:54, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Userboxes Do you like the userboxes I'm creating? I like them. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:01, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah! I'll be creating more. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:02, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hareta Hey Lord is that hareta pokemon page?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:04, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I meant was that the last page of hareta's pokemon?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:12, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Astrid's Meowstic I just found out that Astrid's Meowstic was using Charge Beam not Ice Beam. Can you please change the file name? DragonSpore18 (talk) 21:34 December 10, 2014 (UTC) Astrid's Absol I also found out that Astrid's Absol was using Night Slash not Shadow Claw. Can you please also change this file name too? DragonSpore18 (talk) 22:09 December 10, 2014 (UTC) Archive I would like to shorten my talk page, but the truth is I don't know how to archive it. I'll have to ask Energy X to help. DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:07 December 11, 2014 (UTC) I've done it Incase there may be some lurking around that haven't been noticed. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:36, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll remove it then. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:40, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- I've finished the navigation template for DPA. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:21, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :Your welcome ;) and would you like me to make a volume navigation template too? For easier access to other volumes. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:25, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay then. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:33, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Lordie, Lordie, Lordie Can you create the page for DPA. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:48, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for telling me! :) Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:24, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :Could you finish all the DPA chapters by the end of this month? just asking. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:45, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::okay, just wanted to hear. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:52, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Con you upload a new cover image for Volume 7 of DPA. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:25, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay and I'll revert my edits on the other images since it looks like you like the way they are and can you upload a new image of the Volume 1 cover too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:13, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks and can you list the old images for deletion too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:32, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Lord For inputting the location info :) Ellis99 CODE ' ' 00:02, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Images I just noticed you are uploading DPA Pokémon images with a category. Why not create and use Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Pokémon? Energy ''X'' 19:18, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Er, it is only for images. Energy ''X'' 12:06, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Aye, agreed. Energy ''X'' 12:14, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh, you need to remove the former category and replace it with the new one. Thought you asked something else. Energy ''X'' 16:59, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Please note: Don't remove the manga category from Gym Leaders' anime counterparts' pages because some of them appeared in the manga adaptations of the anime like The Electric Tale of Pikachu. What's wrong with listing other counterparts of the same character with the same manga category? This manga category is not only needed for Adventures or DPA counterparts but also needed for anime characters who appeared in a manga adaptation of the anime. Nectaria (talk) 17:49, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Edit Why would I do that when I can simply unprotect the page (which is already done)? Energy ''X'' 21:12, December 25, 2014 (UTC) FOB Hey, would you like to update the Festival of Battles tomorrow? Energy ''X'' 10:42, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, agreed. Would be best if they are balanced, so the voters don't exactly choose one immediately because it is stronger than the other. Energy ''X'' 14:35, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Whenever you feel free tomorrow to write it. No specific time you think it should be written. Energy ''X'' 15:25, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Cities Hey, if you got the time, can you do these edits on cities (with Gyms)? It is just the base template has been changed. Energy ''X'' 14:22, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Manga Oh, well, we should consider ourselves lucky you even got the seventh volume. Still, strange enough nobody has scanned some manga volumes. The suggestions are either to learn Japanese and read the manga (somewhere and somewhen), buy the missing English volumes or just leave it as it is. Displeasing, but that is how it is, even with the The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, for example. Still, what can be done is to expand; usually targeting sections Bulb is missing. Considering the 8th volume is unavailable and for some mysterious reason Bulb has the plots covered, you could read their plots and rewrite them, at least. Anyway, once done, I guess you could conclude that manga and the Pokémon Thief 7 by expanding character pages before moving on to next ones. Energy ''X'' 00:25, January 3, 2015 (UTC) No rush there. As for the category, yeah, it can be added. Energy ''X'' 11:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Learning curve; thanks! Thank you for cleaning up that page :D I'm new here so when I was creating it I wasn't sure which templates were what. Keep doing the good work Baboonaiih (talk) 06:57, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Though I am not an active editor of this wiki but I would like to thank you for your efforts on Manga articles. I didn't like manga before but you made me to love it. You have extra ability to do these kind of things. Thank you again for all these awesome edits.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 15:20, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Edits Well, you don't have to do edits like these. Energy ''X'' 15:32, January 4, 2015 (UTC) User of the month Congratulations. Energy ''X'' 16:41, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ---- Congratulations!--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 17:07, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ---- Congrats from me tooo! Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:33, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome! Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:05, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ---- Congratulations, Lordranged7 ^_^! I'm so glad that you became a Featured User. So, I heard that you didn't like DPA (I think that is the manga that you're talking or I'm wrong?) at first but later you started to love it. Well, I was not interested in this manga at first either but later I changed my mind and started to love it after I read some chapters. Nectaria (talk) 17:52, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey L Thanks for sorting Crystal's page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:51, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :I agree that it is much cleaner. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:55, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Pryce Hm, from what I see, Masked Man and Pryce are just one and the same person. Strange Bulb would keep them separated. It would be best to turn Masked Man into redirect, for now. Energy ''X'' 22:07, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Lordranged! You made a good job on the Adventures pages. I have a question for you. What do you think of my work? Well, I have created a new category for ETOP characters. Here is the page. Nectaria (talk) 03:03, January 10, 2015 (UTC) FOB Can you update the FOB? It are the second semi-finals, so the other two need to battle. Here's the latest fight. Energy ''X'' 20:44, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Patroller If you are interested, you could run for patroller. Just a tip. Energy ''X'' 09:47, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it is practically the same. Energy ''X'' 17:00, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Lordranged! Could you please create a page for Todd's Adventures counterpart? Well, I made this edit on his anime page. Nectaria (talk) 04:20, January 17, 2015 (UTC)